The Whining
Would hope for comments, thanks and enjoy ^^ With all due respect, that's me. (Uh-hm. Kept feeling like getting ignored. Well, I do hope this can get more popularity, though.) Ch. 1 Raindrops poured down from the dark sky. No mistakes, this was not night time, but in fact, barely in the afternoon. Huge cumulonimbus clouds, blanketed the whole city. "Aw, man. It doesn't seem like we can get goin' soon." Our teacher, Mr. Brown said. This was normally the end of school today. However, the downpour outside was too great, and the whole first floor was flooded by rainwater. We attempted to leave, but surges of inky, murky water proved to be too dangerous for us to leave. I guessed, we would have to stay until the rain died down a bit. ------ My name was Stark. No, seriously, not Tony Stark, but Stark. People tended to make fun of my name, but the truth was, that's my name. Anyways, I and other fourteen classmates had to attend a tutorial course during summer break. Reasons were: We all sucked at studying. The time now was 16:45. "Guys, do me a favour. Just grab a book or something. Quit horsing around!" Mr. Brown yelled again. "You are supposed to study here! Not playing around!" "Nah, we were supposed to be home, not here. That's that." Jerry replied. He was one of the students forced to join the summer course as well. "Will we be stuck here, like forever?" Iris whispered, terrified. We all laughed. I mean, why couldn't we leave? The rain would stop some time later. "I guess I will mark all your worksheets then. Look, there are just fifteen of them. I will get my job done here, and get some rest at home." The teacher yawned as he spoke. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... "What's wrong with you, Tim? Can't you even spell correctly?" I heard the teacher yelling. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... The classmates and I looked at each other. 11, 12, 13, 14! "Who's Tim? There are no Tims in here." Mary first spoke. "And there are only fourteen students here." Who's Tim? Who's Tim? Who's Tim? What happened? Ch. 2 "Look, I don't get it. We are supposed to have fifteen guys here, and no one, and I mean absolutely nobody left this place. And who the hell is Tim?" Jerry yelled. "Just stay in your seats, can you?" Mr. Brown spoke. "I am still thinking of what this means!" True, that was intriguing. To us, it was as if Tim's sheer existence was wiped out, and I meant it. The only piece of evidence he lived was a piece of badly done assignment. As the classmates and the teacher were arguing, I decided to do something on my own. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Classroom 501A, Time: 16:57 31/5/2019 -------------------Blackboard----------------------- |} ---------------------------------------------------------- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Basically, it was a sketch of the classroom's geography and a name list. I guessed it would prove to be helpful in any case. Surely it was. Horrified, as I found, there were only thirteen of us students left. Who disappeared? "Stop it! Shut the heck up!" I howled. In the situation now, I believed I had to say something. "Is that how you treat a tea-" "You too, stop it! We have only thirteen of us left!" I cut off the teacher's speech. We all looked at the door. It stayed still, as usual. No one opened it. And we heard a scream. Ch. 3 The scream pierced our ears. It was a dying sound of someone about to die, no, seriously. We looked out at the window. At the building opposite to us, we saw a man jumping out of the building, engulfed in flames, before falling onto the ground and got smashed into pieces, while the rain extinguished the fire. "Oh god. What the heck happened just now?"Leon shuddered. "He's probably dead meat." Jerry answered. My best friend, Stacy, took out her phone. She dialled the police. "Hello, is this the police stati-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A large screaming voice exploded out from her tiny speaker. In the shock, she covered her ears and dropped the phone on the ground. "Foom!" The mobile imploded, and the only thing that stayed was a few plastic pieces and ash. On the other hand, Stacy's ear was bleeding, hurt by the screaming voice. "Mr. Brown, guys, we have to get out of here and call the police!" Stacy reiterated. "Why?" "Yeah, we are better off staying in here." "The rain outside is not stopping!" "Cut the crap out! LET HER SPEAK, for fuck's sake." I gave out a roar, and I had to admit, it felt cool. "Thanks. A guy outside had leapt to his death, some of us disappeared with their existence wiped. Shouldn't we, at least, try to contact the authorities out there?" My best friend spoke. "Fine, fine, if you want to leave, just go." Mr. Brown walked towards the door, pulling the handle. And his eyes widened, endorsed in fear, leapt back and sat down on the floor. A second later, the door was hit by something out there. An astonishing "wham" emitted from the door, and the whole metal doorframe shook. "Everyone, get away from the door! Someone, no, something is out there!" Quickly, Stacy and I threw some of the tables to the door, at least there was a makeshift barricade now. The thing outside soon stopped. I took a quick glance to the frightened students behind me. "Crap! There are only twelve of us left!" Ch. 4 "I have an idea, Stark, give me your phone." Stacy slapped her hand on my shoulder, and I handed it to her. She then fiddled with the camera and got some tape and walked towards the blackboard, adhering it to the board, with the camera facing the whole class. "Clever girl. Now, we know how do students disappear and what actually happened." I smiled. Yes, Stacy was definitely the cleverest among us. With an unparalled IQ of 145, she had won hundreds of math competitions and was in a class of her own in terms of academic. I asked her why she came to this class; she told me that she felt bored staying at home. Then, I walked to my table. It showed: =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Classroom !+>/, Time: -%-&+=&^&^ -------------------Blackboard----------------------- |} ---------------------------------------------------------- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= "What? How?" Part of the diagram changed. Now I didn't even know who disappeared. As I had experienced before, his/her existence was wiped out from our minds as well. I looked at the ticking clock, trying to put down the correct time again. 17:24 17:24 17:29 "Stacy! Before we know it, the time has skipped to five minutes later! Check the recording!" She looked at the clock and gasped, before calmly taking back my phone. The video worked. I saw me standing up, gurgling, speaking a language no one knew. "&^%_@$_(-9fkf_ds.s/k!!!)OK@*@#*@U#*K$KR$(#(#()O)@KEE@>(Kdks.IDK@)K)@K" "&^%_@$_(-9fkf_ds.s/k!!!)OK@*@#*@U#*K$KR$(#(#()O)@KEE@>(Kdks.IDK@)K)@K" "&^%_@$_(-9fkf_ds.s/k!!!)OK@*@#*@U#*K$KR$(#(#()O)@KEE@>(Kdks.IDK@)K)@K" "&^%_@$_(-9fkf_ds.s/k!!!)OK@*@#*@U#*K$KR$(#(#()O)@KEE@>(Kdks.IDK@)K)@K" After screaming that for five minutes and showed some unknown hand signs, I sat back on my chair and fainted, before waking up as usual. What's that? Then, the fire siren started. Ch. 5 (Will be updated again soon, hopefully) Category:Creepypasta